


Sharing is Caring

by NurseMedusa



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bodyswap, Enemies to Friends, Gen, I have almost nothing planned and wrote this on a whim, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseMedusa/pseuds/NurseMedusa
Summary: After a night at a party gone wrong, Jeremy wakes up with a lot of things out of place.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates because I don't have the whole story planned out yet and am posting on a whim.

Everything was hazy, a fog filling his mind.

 

"Come on, Jer, let's get you home," a voice said.  What was going on?  His whole body felt like lead.  Is this exhaustion or something else?  He let himself be led around, putting up a fight would take too much effort.  A static-laced voice flooded his thoughts as his brain jumbled further.  Where was he?

 

"I can check on you in the morning," the voice said.  Is he laying?  Right, a bed.  He's in a bed.  Maybe he'll just close his eyes for a minute...

 

~~~

 

**** Waking up with the sudden realization that you aren’t breathing is never a fun way to start a day, but here we are.  Jeremy awoke in a cold sweat, shooting up and gasping desperately for air. The blankets fell off and the cold morning air nipped at him as his breathing slowly returned to normal.  He had no recollection of the night before, an alarming detail when he realized that he wasn't the one moving his body.

 

That was exactly the moment he realized that something was very wrong.

 

His body began looking around the room, a digital clock next to his bed saying that it was 10 AM in a bold red text, blinking angrily at him as he laid in bed.

 

_ Why am I getting up so late?! _

 

As he started wondering whether or not school had been canceled, something came into his mind.  It was almost as if his brain was feeding him a weather report.

 

_ …-14 degrees fahrenheit, school closings across the midwest due to cold front- _

 

Suddenly, he started screaming against his will.  Why his body had suddenly decided to start releasing blood curdling screams without his input was beyond him for a few seconds, but a logical reason soon came to mind.  He internally groaned at the thought, a headache beginning to form.

 

_ Hey, do us both a favor and shut up! _

 

The screaming stopped, but his body continued moving around (without his input) in a frenzy.

 

_ What do you think you’re doing?! _

 

“Jeremy-” ‘he’ said, hyperventilating, “Something is  _ very _ wrong,” his hands began frantically running through his hair, clawing at his scalp as a cold sweat ran down his spine.

 

_ Yeah!  That thing is that you’re taking over again!  Give me my body back! _

 

There was a brief silence on both sides of the conversation.

 

“...I don’t think I can,” his voice was quiet, uncertain.  The atmosphere grew more tense by the minute, shuddering breaths being the only noise filling the cold room.  Everything was still, it would almost feel peaceful if not for the sheer tenseness from both parties.

 

_ What do you mean, you don’t think you can?  You’re supposed to be the know-it-all supercomputer. _

 

He took a deep breath, trembling as he pulled the blankets closer, “...What do you feel right now?” Jeremy paused, his own voice seeming to hold a new level of determination as it spoke to him.

 

_ Feel..?  What do you mean? _

 

“Temperature, Jeremy.  Physical sensation. What do you feel?” He pulled the blankets closer, “What does this feel like?”

 

_ Cold… _

 

He realized, terrified of the implications of that fact.

 

_ It’s all cold. _

 

His body leapt off the bed, stumbling around, “Useless human legs-” he fumbled around to the bathroom, flicking the lights on and staring into the mirror.  The Squip appeared behind him, but its usual look was gone. Replacing it was a transparent, glitching image of Jeremy.

 

_ Why do you look like- _

 

“That’s not me,” Jeremy blinked a few times, the hovering projection mimicking him, “That’s  _ you, _ ” the projection flickered a bit, the image distorting and smearing as pixels began to fly off of it.

 

_ [...What..?!]  _ His thoughts jumbled, clouding with lines of data as he tried to process what exactly was happening.

 

“Jeremy- stop!” The Squip pleaded, wincing, “Calm down!”

 

_ [Calm down?  What did you do to me?!] _ He shouted.

 

“I didn’t do this to us!  You did!” The Squip accused, turning and angrily pointing at Jeremy whom merely stared blankly at him.

 

_ [Me?] _ He gaped,  _ [How did I do this?! WHY would I do this?] _

 

“You must’ve done  _ something _ to switch us!  I don’t have the power to do that-” his rant suddenly cut off, eyes widening in realization, “Well, I...I don’t normally.”

 

_ [Normally?  What’s that supposed to mean?] _

 

Before the Squip could answer, Jeremy’s phone began to ring in the other room.  Both of them looked at the door, hearing the vibrations from down the hall. The Squip took a few steps closer to it and Jeremy felt himself get pulled along against his will.

 

_ [Hold on, what do you think you’re doing..?!] _ He protested, trying to stop the Squip from moving.

 

“Let me go!” Oh that must’ve worked.  The Squip's body seemed to be completely frozen in place, Jeremy blinking a few times, startled. The phone stopped ringing.   
  


_ [Then tell me what you’re doing!] _ Jeremy demanded in an uncharacteristically harsh tone, beginning to feel strained.

 

“Until we switch back, I have to play your part so no one gets suspicious!” The Squip explained bitterly.

 

_ [And why’s that?]  _ The phone started ringing again.

 

“You’re the supercomputer now, you figure it out,” he spat, “Now let me go,” Jeremy unconsciously began to relinquish control, realizing how hard it was to hold him still.  The phone ceased ringing again and the Squip stepped back into Jeremy’s room, “Two missed calls and several missed texts from Michael,” he groaned and unlocked the phone.

 

_ [H-hey!  That’s not yours!] _ He protested.

 

“But I’m in control of your body right now and  _ one _ of us has to deal with it,” he scrolled through the texts, “Oh no…”

 

**_Player 1:_ ** _ Yo whaddup _

_**Player** 1: You feel better yet?_

**_Player_ ** _1: You were OUT last night_

**_Player 1:_ ** _ You’re prob sleeping rn _

**_Player 1:_ ** _ Okay now this is weird _

**_Player 1:_ ** _ Bro it’s 10 AM _

**_Player 1:_ ** _ Jerm _

**_Player 1:_ ** _ Germ _

**_Player 1:_ ** _ Wake up _

**_Player 1:_ ** _ You haven’t even read these _

**_Player 1:_ ** _ Now I’m worried _

 

**_Player 1-_ ** _ Two (2) missed calls _

 

**_Player 1:_ ** _ Fuck it _

**_Player 1:_ ** _ I’m coming over and you can’t stop me _

**_Player 1:_ ** _ The snow can suck my dick I’ll be over in 10 _

 

_ [Michael’s coming?!] _ Numbers began flooding his mind again.  They had exactly 07:32:948.2-

 

“Jeremy, do us both a favor and be quiet,” the numbers stopped.

 

_ [Did I say that out loud..?] _

 

“You say everything out loud,” he groaned, putting the phone down, “You’re the worst Squip I’ve ever seen.”

 

_ [Quit complaining and do something!  He’s gonna know something’s up!] _

 

“Oh, so now you want to do things my way,” the Squip glared at him as he walked downstairs.

 

_ [If he thinks you’re back, he’ll force us to drink Red…] _ he began connecting the dots,  _ [And if he does that while I’m here…]  _ the Squip nodded.

 

"As much as I don't want to do this, we need to do everything we can to convince Michael that I'm you until we get back to normal or we won't  _get_  to go back to normal.  So are you going to help me or not?"

 

_ [I-] _  the front door was thrown open, a scared-looking Michael racing inside.

 

"Moment of truth," the Squip muttered, watching.

 

_ [Well shit.] _

**Author's Note:**

> Another warning for slow updates.


End file.
